


Thinking of You

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bane - freeform, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Fantasy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Peter misses Rafael.





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/gifts).



> A very special thank you to my beta tobeconspicuous.
> 
> Thanks to darkmoore for getting me hooked on this ship and encouraging me to pursue the Bane ship.

_ “Raf…” Peter whispered that sweet, nickname as his fingertips tangled in his husband’s hair. Rafael’s fingers curled around the base of his cock, his lips enveloping the tip of him as Rafael’s tongue flicked across the head. _

_ “Rafa..”  _ _ Peter called out again as Rafael took him even deeper into his mouth, this time causing Peter’s head to tilt back against the tiles and his eyes to roll back. He was close, so close Peter could feel the orgasm surging up inside to him like a tidal wave. _

_ He heard his own breath rasping in his throat as Rafael’s mouth brought him to the edge. His husband’s hand slipped between his legs, cupping his balls, massaging them gently. He could feel himself coming undone in Rafael’s hands.  _

_ “Fuck…” he cried out as  _ _ the climax hit, the ecstasy chasing through his body like a narcotic _ _. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”  _

Peter opened his eyes to find himself alone in the shower. He sighed taking the time to rinse the remnants of his fantasy away. It had become common place to take care of himself in the shower since Rafael had left for his conference in Portland. 

He had spent days craving Rafael, everything from the salty taste of his skin, to the rough sound of his voice as he called out Peter’s name. He dreamed about the nights they spent wrapped up in the sheets together, about their dirtier moments. Mostly he fantasied about their love making, about the intimacy of the act, about the way Rafael felt wrapped up in his arms.

Peter closed his eyes and allowed the water to rain down on his face as he tilted his head upwards into the stream.  It seemed ridiculous to miss his husband so much, after all it had only been a couple of days.

There was a comfort in Rafael’s presence, he knew no matter what happened in his world, he always had Rafael to come home to, he had been his shelter in the storm over the years. There were times where he had needed that, like when Pam was having a bad day or after a harrowing case, Rafael always had a way of brightening up Peter’s world, of bringing  color to it. 

His phone was ringing, Peter could hear the sound of it from it’s placement on top of the woven laundry basket as he turned off the water and wrapped a plush, white towel around his waist. He snatched up the phone, smiling at the caller I.D before he accepted the call.

“Rafael. I’ve been thinking about you…”


End file.
